Tecna/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Season 1= Series Tecnacivilian1.jpg 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg TecnaDF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Techna dance casual.jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg TecnaDF.jpg Specials TecnaNick.png Winx-2.jpg Tecna_-_The_Fate_of_Bloom_(1).jpg |-|Season 2= Series Winx Club Tecna.png Tecnacamping.jpg Nerdy Timmy.jpg Uhmm.jpg Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Aisha, Tecna, Jolly, Digit - Episode 216.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg Only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg Tecna & Timmy's First Kiss.jpg Techna formal.jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg Specials Coming soon.. |-|Season 3= La.jpg 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg I239333470 41625 5.jpg Group attack 317.png GL S3 4.png Morning star.png Tecna3.JPG TecnaEf.jpg TecnaRC.jpg |-|Season 4= Txt.jpg Tecna_Attack.png TecnaS4.jpg Tecnadate.png TecnaLP.JPG TecnaTravelS4.jpg Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros Winx Laugh 410.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Txttt.jpg Tecnaexercise.png Tecnaexplorer.jpg Tecnapainting.jpg TecnaCG.jpg TecnaRS.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg |-|Season 5= 211747 1399188415287 full.png Mutants again.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Tecna got real Sirenix book.PNG Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1720.jpeg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 2120.jpeg 1970.jpg TecnaBonding.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg Tecna Flowers 2.jpg Tecna Flowers.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Couples in winx club.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Tecna Sirenx Transformation.jpg Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png 1920.jpg Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Tecna_effect.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Percussive Hit.jpg |-|Season 6= Trailer Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Tecna S6 Trailer.png Series A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png S6E10.4.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h26m49s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m16s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m02s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m16s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m05s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m35s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h11m12s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m46s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h28m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png |-|Season 7= Trailer New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 9.png The Winx Are Back 10.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Amarok Trailer 5.png Shiny & Flitter 6.png Shiny & Flitter 7.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 14.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Series rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_nTecna.png ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg Tecna Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Retro Look.jpg Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 10 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Kingdom= Coming Soon... |-|Magical Adventure= Coming Soon... |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Movie pic.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The end.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Tecna